All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You
by lazy-cheesecake
Summary: Her voice was nice, soft but a little deep. He blinked, trying to keep the rain from his eyes. When he saw her, his breath caught. She was beautiful. Her raven hair fell around her shoulders in gentle waves. Her coffee hued eyes almost made him melt with their warm intensity. He smiled. "Oh yes please! Thank you milady" (OutlawQueen/StableQueen AU based on the title song)
1. Part 1

**_This is a two shot inspired by the song 'All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You' by Heart. I highly recommend giving it a listen, and the video a watch._**

 ** _*I am only borrowing the characters and the situation*_**

•Part One•

Robin wasn't a very lucky person. He never had the winning lotto or raffle ticket, and was always drawn the worst hand of cards- even in snap against his three year old son. So really, with that history, he should have known that the weekend trip he won for archery lessons with the lads, wouldn't end up well. It was all well and good during the festivities (no arrows ended up in the wrong places), but when he woke up late on Sunday with a terrible hangover, he knew his luck had run out.

He couldn't leave until four o'clock, which meant a six hour drive into darkness (he still wasn't used to the length of American car journeys). At least it was New Year's Eve and he didn't have work tomorrow. That would be a real nightmare. In his haste he drove away from the isolated hotel, a strawberry pop tart stuffed in his mouth, the radio on. He didn't realise that the car battery was low and his phone battery just as such. He didn't realise until the car started beeping on an abandoned forest road, and he checked his phone to find a blank black screen staring back.

No, Robin was not a lucky person.

~~~

Regina was glad it was dark so no one could see her white knuckle grip on the steering wheel. No one would spot the deep furrow of her brows as she struggled to hold herself together. The radio churned out the usual pop hits -from Ariana Grande to Adele - while her stomach and head churned simultaneously as she relived her less than enjoyable afternoon.

She supposes it's only fair that she visited Mother today, seeing as she spent both Thanksgiving and Christmas with the Colter's. But, sometimes she wished she didn't have to see mother at all. She hated the visits even more now, without Daniel- which makes her mother even more determined for Regina to get a divorce. Cora Mills had never been Daniel's biggest fan in the first place- her first words when they got engaged were "But he's poor!", before she launched into a speech about how her ancestors (who apparently met George Washington at a party once) would be disappointed in her. Regina had simply rolled her eyes, and squeezed Daniel's knee to reassure him that she wasn't leaving him anytime soon.

That was five years ago, two before the accident. Now, even if she stabbed a fork into her husband's thigh, he wouldn't feel it.

She remembers the day their lives changed forever, like it was yesterday. Ironic that the one thing that brought them together- horseriding- was what almost pulled them apart forever. Molasses (the beautiful blackish brown stallion in question) always spooked easily. This time, Daniel was on his back. She can still hear the crack of his bones sometimes, in her nightmares. And in the silence as she lies next to her beloved in the early hours, she can hear the dreaded words of the doctor. "Paralysed from the waist down".

They worked through it. Somehow. But they haven't been the same since- they couldn't be. The waist down was only too true. Nothing worked down there, no bladder control, no - other control. Plans for a house full of children with his eyes and her smile quickly went out the window. Even if everything was functioning correctly, she wasn't sure how he would cope seeing his child's first steps knowing he would never walk again. Daniel fell into a depression after the accident (being such an active person with so much ahead of him, he found it particularly difficult) which pushed Regina into the role of career over wife.

They were fine now however, still in love, and reasonably happy. Daniel had taken up wheelchair basketball and swimming, as well as giving art lessons to children. Regina was a wife again, and had come to accept his condition. They talked about it sometimes, on the anniversary usually, but the subject of children was never breached. It was too painful for them both.

Of course her Mother never had the tact to avoid sensitive topics. "I suppose I'll never be a grandmother now" and "why are you still with that crippled boy?" was the order of the day. "I love him" came her steadfast reply but it wasn't enough to dissuade her Mother's vulture-like picking at her resolve. "Love?", the old woman scoffed, "pity maybe, but love? Admit it dear, you started to hate him the moment you discovered children were off the cards."

That did it. Regina was out if there within seconds, her tea still warm.

The worst part of it was, there was some truth to that statement. Not anymore, her love for him had trumped it in the end, but at the beginning- yes, she did hate him. The resentment stemmed from a dark irrational part of her, the part that managed to blame him for the accident. That managed to take his depression fueled desire to die as a personal attack on her personality. The dark part that convinced her to stop eating when she was sixteen, and sounded disturbingly like her mother. The voice that she needed a therapist to help quieten.

But it didn't haunt her anymore.

At least, not usually.

So as she sped down the freeway, she tried her best to focus on the song blaring from the radio and not on her Mother's comments. It was harder than she thought it would be. She sighed as it started to snow. Only one more hour until the motel she always stayed in, at the halfway mark between home and Mother.

~~~

It was almost eight o'clock. He was closer to home than the hotel, yet too far from both to make any progress on foot. The darkness only made it worse. But Robin wasn't going to give up that easily. The weather was okay, quite cold but he could manage- he had a coat, except he didn't. He left the bloody thing in the bloody hotel. With a sigh, he gathered up his travel bag and locked the door (not that there was anything to steal inside or that a car without a charged battery could be stolen), before heading down the road in search of help.

As he meandered down the empty road (trying not to shiver), he thought about New Year's, and how it would be the first one Roland would have without both his parents. The divorce was finalised in April, and since Roland spent Thanksgiving with Marian and her new boyfriend, and Christmas at the Locksley's, the great count down to the new year was sans Robin. "You watched him open his presents from Santa, you can at least give me this!"

Robin didn't miss Marian, probably hasn't ever truly loved her- and if she never got pregnant they likely would never have gotten married. So that wasn't the problem. It was seeing Roland's eyes fill up with tears when he asked "when will Daddy come home?"

Because of course, with Robin's infamous luck, Marian was embittered by his request for a divorce (there was only so much of her secret meetings with the Sheriff that he could take), that she used his past in teenage petty thievery, as a mark against custody of Roland. Robin was kicked out, Mr Nottingham moved in, and Roland only visited Daddy on alternate weekends. What a bloody disaster.

He has been walking down the road for about twenty minutes when the inevitable occurred. It started to rain.

"Bollocks" he muttered into the night.

And at that very moment, his luck began to change. He heard it coming, a car - and more importantly, a person in a car. Help. He was saved! He turned around, waving frantically (he was passed caring that he looked like he was insane). The car - which was a lovely black Mercedes Benz that easily surpassed his horrifically orange 2005 Nissan Micra - slowed to a halt. An angel rolled down the window and stuck her head out.

"Would you like a ride? It looks pretty bad out there."

Her voice was nice, soft but a little deep. He blinked, trying to keep the rain from his eyes. When he saw her, his breath caught. She was beautiful. Her raven hair fell around her shoulders in gentle waves. Her coffee hued eyes almost made him melt with their warm intensity. He smiled. "Oh yes please! Thank you milady"

~~~

The stranger clambered into her car, all quiff, British accent and charming dimples. Her breath caught. There was something about him, something mystical. She was drawn to him. She dragged her eyes from him and forced them on the road again. She couldn't believe how he affected her. A man had never done that to her before at a first meeting. Not even Daniel. Her insufferable friend Mary Margaret would say it was love at first sight. Regina would say it was lust at first sight. And that scared her just as much.

It had been a very long time, but she thought that she was over it. However, now it took all her willpower not to jump him right there and then. And she didn't even know his name!

"It was very brave of you to allow me in your car. I could be an axe murderer for all you know."

She glanced at him again before replying "and how do you know I'm not the murderer?", with a smirk

He chuckled. It was deep and masculine and made her suck in a breath.

"If you do plan to murder me, at least the last thing I see will be beautiful."

Shit. He was flirting with her.

"And if I blindfold you?"

Double shit. She was flirting back.

The chuckle again. "You don't strike me as that kind of girl milady."

"Maybe you just don't know me yet."

Okay that's it!! Shut up Regina SHUT THE HELL UP.

"Yet. Is that an invitation?"

"Are you willing to accept?"

At this stage her mouth just stopped listening to her brain. Mary Margaret would say it was her heart taking over. Regina would say it was something far less innocent.

"Maybe I am Milady."

The car faded into silence, well bar the haunting rendition of One Day I'll Fly Away that filtered through the speakers. She coughed awkwardly, finding herself eager to talk to him for some unknown reason. "So, where are you headed?"

~~~

He almost didn't hear her over the thundering of his heart. There was something about her, this stranger who rescued him from the rain. Their banter felt fun, but quickly ventured into territory neither of them were prepared for. His Mum would be scandalised at their risque conversation. He was a little scandalised himself actually.

"I was on my way home. To New York. But it seems I'll be somewhat delayed, what with an utterly useless car. I think there's a motel nearby,- Granny's?"

She nods. "That's actually where I'm headed. I usually stay there on my way home. Boston is a long drive."

He smiled to himself. At least he wouldn't be putting her out of her way. He said as much too. The car drifted once again into a comfortable silence, which was odd as they were both strangers, but it felt like they had known each other for years. He felt safe. And he found himself watching her.

And the curve of her face.

And the curls of her hair.

And the red pout of her lips.

And he thought about kissing her.

~~~

Regina could feel sweat beading on her forehead, or at least imagined that she could. He was watching her, studying her. He was blatantly checking her out. And she liked it.

And his kind blue eyes.

And his deep dimples.

And his soft pink lips.

And she thought about kissing him.

She thought about it a lot. The idea swirled in the depths of her mind until the neon sign for Granny's Motel and Diner shone bright through the hazy mist of rain. In the dark the tiny raindrops on the windscreen looked like stars, as she swung the car into a parked position and turned to look at her hitchhiker. He looked right back.

She twisted her hands in her lap and subtly unclipped her seatbelt, carefully sliding off her wedding ring as she did so.

She made a decision. And even as she decided, and leaned across the gearstick to crash their lips together, she knew she would regret it. But she found that, for now, she didn't care.

In the morning, Robin woke alone, in a double bed, to find a note with a scrawled "I'm sorry" and a Mercedes Benz missing from the parking lot.

 ** _Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you're excited for part two!_**


	2. Part 2

**_This is the ending part so I hope you enjoy, but if you really want more I'm open to writing some one shots from this universe too._** ** _Thank you for reading!_**

•Part Two•

 _September_ _, five years later_

"Go on Henry, blow out the candles!"

The little boy did as he was told, and with no less than eight attempts he managed to blow out all five- one for every year. His mother carefully doled out slices for all the excited kindergarten party goers, before taking a slice of Lego Batman cake for herself. The children had exhausted themselves in the indoor playground- especially in the ball pit- and were now being fed and watered before their parents came to collect them. It was a good place for children's parties, with food and an adventure center section for older kids. From the abundance of balloons at that side, Regina deduced that there was an eight year old's birthday also going on today.

Henry's chocolate covered face grinned up at her. She couldn't believe that her little prince, little miracle boy, was already five years old. It seemed like just yesterday that he was born. He was so small and soft with such a tiny little nose. She thought back to that day with a smile.

"Mommy! I have to go give Daddy some cake! It's really yummy."

He slid out of his seat and -paper plate in hand- barrelled towards his father. She watched him eagerly shove the cake into Daniel's face, clambering awkwardly over the wheelchair to sit on his father's lap. She loved to watch them interact. They were so alike in some ways, but as she often lamented, not in looks. She just thanked the heavens that Henry mostly inherited her looks from his dark hair to brown eyes, so no questions were asked. But those dimples- there was no question of who they came from. Except there was, because she doesn't even know her son's father's name.

However, that man isn't really his father. She likes to only think of him as a sperm donor (unwittingly as he was), on the rare occasions that her mind wanders that way. Because Henry has a father, her husband. And no one, other than herself and Daniel, knew any different.

When she found out she was pregnant, she dreaded telling him, and feared for her marriage. But he was miraculously okay about it all. He admitted to having thought about trying for a baby, but wasn't comfortable with his lack of real feeling down below to actually do the act. He had even looked into the possibility of a donor. Regina was a little shocked, but after an incredibly long tear-filled conversation they came to the conclusion that this was for the best. They went back to couples counseling (they hadn't been since shortly after the accident), to help resolve any lingering issues that they had previously brushed under the carpet. They even started to have sex again after a while. It was different but it seemed to help them connect emotionally- just as Dr Hopper said it would.

And now, she was pregnant again.

A little girl with Daniel's DNA.

She smiled at the thought, and passed a hand over her small but growing bump.

That man in the rain had changed her life, and it seems, for the better.

~~~

After Marian broke up with her precious Sheriff, she took Roland with her to Boston. Robin had been livid, as she barely gave him notice before the move, but he followed them up soon after. It was a rash decision, but upon his father's death the inheritance made it easy and affordable. He had never been so glad to be an only child.

Today he was collecting his child from a birthday party. He drove his late father's Rolls Royce (he may have hated the man but he wasn't about the suffer through the Micra more than he had to) and sang along to the song on the radio. It was eighties hour.

"All I wanna do is make love to you

One night of love was all we knew

All I wanna do is make love to you

I've got lovin' arms to hold on to"

He parked outside the playground and checked his watch. He was a few minutes late, so he hurried into the building, failing to notice the familiar Mercedes Benz that was right beside him.

~~~

Most of the children were gone home, as were many of those at the eight year old's party. Henry was playing with his remaining friends (back in the ball pit to work off the sugar rush), so Regina took the opportunity to sit with her husband. She stroked his very muscled arm that strained against his flannel shirt.

He put a lot of effort into maintaining a fit and sporty physique everywhere that still functioned normally. He lifted weights and wheeled himself around race tracks. He was determined to not let his paralysis slow him down. He may be unable to run, but with that much strength in his arms, he could cover ground just as fast. He wanted to be able to chase Henry and catch up with him if he runs off somewhere dangerous. Henry gave him a new aim, a new lease of life.

Regina was proud.

She saw the door open and Mary Margaret- a close but slightly annoying friend of both Regina and Daniel- entered to collect her son Neal. She squeezed her husband's hand and rushed over to greet her friend. With the distraction, she didn't notice a stranger with a very familiar face pass them on his way to the other party.

~~~

"Well m'boy, did you enjoy Fiona's party?"

Roland nodded his curled head and flashed his dimples. "It was awesome Dad, we climbed the wall and I went on the zip wire five times! We should come here for my birthday too!" Robin smiled. "Maybe we will. You go get your things, I want to talk to Fiona's parents." The growing young boy dashed off to collect his shoes and party bag.

"Hello Harold, Lillian- have you recovered from ten children on a sugar high yet?" He said with a laugh, and sat down next to them. Lillian smiled. "At least we're not that couple over there- twelve five year olds! Especially when the father is in a wheelchair. I'm glad those days are behind me." Robin glanced over. A tiny dark haired child with a birthday boy badge was running around excitedly with his friends. He reminded Robin of Roland at that age.

~~~

Mary Margaret talked a lot, but eventually she left, after all the other parents had collected their children. Regina started to gather up Henry's bits and bobs. She was lost in thought, planning how she would move furniture in the spare room to allow for the cot- when she walked right into a stranger.

"I'm so sorry I…"

Her voice trailed off. It was him.

They stared at each other.

"Ummm, Roland why don't you wait in the car," the man said, handing a little boy his car keys. The child- with dimples she noticed- took them with a smile and headed out the door. Her heart clenched at the realisation that the boy looked like her son.

She stared at the man in disbelief. He hadn't changed a bit, just a few extra flecks of grey at his temples and more professional, designer clothes. He still had that stubble that felt so good trailed down her torso, and strong fingers that did things to her. And, his sleeves were rolled up to show that blasted lion tattoo. The memories hit her hard and she felt her heart speed up.

This was not happening.

~~~

She cut her hair. That was the first thing Robin noticed about the woman that had haunted his dreams these past five years. It stopped an inch past her jaw line, so different from the long chestnut locks that he knotted his fingers in as it tickled his chest. Her plump red lips were ajar as she stared at him. Her eyes, coffee hued and warm, were just like he remembered staring into as they tumbled over the edge that fateful night.

She was the same and beautiful and enchanting.

"Hi."

Her word barely made a sound, she said it so softly. His face broke into a smile. "It's you! I never thought I'd see you again- I can't believe it! It must be what- five years?" (Five years nine months and three days, but who's counting?- he certainly isn't because that would be weird and clingy.) She smiled limply back with an "either did I" in a tone he chose not to read into. They had shared something special that night, it wasn't just sex. It was the beginning of something, a spark, a seed of- dare he say it- love.

"I thought about you- not in a weird way. And well, now that you're here, I was wondering if you'd like to go for coffee or something?"

He missed the way her face fell.

"I am so sorry-" she was cut off, by a man in a wheelchair. Robin was surprised at his speed.

"Regina, Henry's ready to leave- are you alright?"

Regina. So that was her name. It suited her, and he was pleased to know her as more than the nameless siren of his dreams. What a coincidence that he had called her "my Queen" in the throes of passion.

"Daniel, I- it's him" her voice cracked a little as she said it. Robin frowned, and looked at Daniel. The man's eyes were hardened in what looked almost like hatred, but there was something else. Like Robin had stolen his most prized possession but he ended up getting something even better as compensation. Suddenly Lillian's comment came back to him.

A couple, the man in a wheelchair, twelve kindergarteners.

It suddenly clicked.

"You're together. And you have a son. Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! God this is embarrassing. I must seem so desperate to have tried to create a connection again, I'm sorry, I-"

"Mommy, Daddy- come on!! I want to go home!" A small tornado of child jumped into their increasingly uncomfortable conversation, oblivious and dimpled as usual.

Robin stared at him.

It couldn't be a coincidence.

From the distance before, the child had only been reminiscent of Roland in his actions. However, up close he wasn't just similar. His face was the same, just with Regina's eyes instead.

Five years and nine months.

It was the boy's fifth birthday.

Robin looked at Regina in horror and realisation. Nothing needed to be said, it was clear in her eyes.

He had another son.

~~~

Daniel gripped Regina's hand tightly. She didn't miss the irony of him being the one to give her strength in this moment. The guilt was rising, but she would never regret Henry or what that night caused. It was the look in this man's eyes that hurt her heart. He was in shock, and seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Slowly she watched him crouch down to Henry's height. Maybe she should have stopped him, have been afraid that he would say something that would ruin the family she had made. But somehow she felt safe that he wouldn't do anything like that. She felt that she could trust this stranger.

"Don't worry Henry I'm just about to leave.I wouldn't want to keep the birthday boy waiting now would I?"

They both smiled, matching dimples that only one of them noticed. The man stood again, before nodding and walking out the door.

Regina kissed Henry's head, and realised that she still didn't know his name.

He was just the man with the lion tattoo.

 ** _I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave a review because I'd love to know what you think! I'm also considering getting a one shot series going also in this universe where you see what else happened in those 5 years, the years before and after (will the ever meet again?), if you'd like that please let me know!_**


End file.
